


Goodbye

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sad, Sets during Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "We missed our chance"





	

"We missed our chance"he whispers and the words fly away in just some brief seconds.He knows it and she knows it too.

Only problem is that they didn't know it soon enough.

Now the idea is dead.

Along with Peggy Carter.

The irony of the situation?Steve had never felt more alive.Blame the atmosphare,how the world had developed since his times but something inside him had woken up.

He was ready to face the world.

Apparently alone.

Since the greatest woman he had ever known wasn't as lucky as him.

He holds her hand everyday when he visits her.Her face is covered with wrinkles but her eyes still shine like the very first day.

Steve likes seeing her like that.

Happy.

He doesn't know if she's happy because of him.

However,she's happy and that's the main point.

"I believe in you"she whispers from time to time and for Steve,this is a reminder of what he's fighting for.He knows that she's proud of him.

What's more to ask?

One day,he tells her about the Avengers and the battle of Sokovia.She just smiles sadly at the news of the dead.

But Peggy is a soldier and she knows that wars without death are unexistent.

She tells him that he made the right calls.

She says she's proud.

Steve smiles.

(She tells him to continue smiling)

One day,he tells her about the papers that the UN want them Avengers to sign.She tells him to do what he believes is right.

She trusts his judgement.

Steve nods and before he knows it,it's time to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow,okay?"he asks and kisses her forehead.She just smiles and waits for him to reach the door.

"Goodbye,Steve"

The sad thing is that he didn't realise what she meant until it was very late.


End file.
